The present invention relates to gas generators, used to inflate air bags in a vehicle occupant protection system for example, and more particularly, to an improved structure that features a more efficient method of assembly.
Inflation systems for deploying an air bag in a motor vehicle generally employ a gas generator in fluid communication with an uninflated air bag. A firing circuit typically triggers the gas generator when the sensed vehicle acceleration exceeds a predetermined threshold value, as through the use of an acceleration-responsive inertial switch.
In many gas generator (or inflator) designs, the inflator is assembled by welding the housing to other components integrated therein. Precautions must be taken to ensure that the inflator housing is not excessively heated to prevent auto ignition of the gas generant contained within. Furthermore, the cost and complexity of welded designs is necessarily increased. A gas generator design not requiring a welded assembly would therefore be an improvement in the art.